wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daval Prestor
Lord Daval Prestor was a young human diplomat and noble that joined the high council of the Alliance during the Second War. He originally hailed from Alterac , but had become the leader of a small nation in northern Lordaeron. When his nation was destroyed by a dragon attack, he had come on foot - no mount, not even a servant - to the Capital City of Lordaeron, where he presented himself to King Terenas. Prestor soon became an integral part of Terenas' inner circle. When debating on what to do with Lord Aiden Perenolde, the treacherous king of Alterac, Prestor advised Terenas to depose Lord Perenolde and declare martial law in the Alterac region. Prestor was a tall, slim figure with black hair and clean-shaven hawklike features that were the subject of gossip among the ladies of Terenas' court. He also had a quick mind and a friendly, engaging manner that endeared him to all involved in the Alterac crisis. It was said that he even got a smile out of Genn Greymane, the normally dour king of Gilneas. Greymane, Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde and Daelin Proudmoore of Kul Tiras debated what should be done with Alterac, protesting Lordaeron's continued presence there. Greymane supported Perenolde's nephew in his claim for the throne of Alterac. Trollbane advocated dividing it between Lordaeron and Stromgarde. Realizing that neither situation was acceptable, and that Lordaeron could not simply annex it, Terenas - telepathically coerced by Prestor - believed that a strong leader trusted by the Alliance leadership should be put in place as King of Alterac, and he declared Lord Prestor as his choice to take that position. Terenas was even prepared to give Prestor the hand of his daughter, Princess Calia, as part of a marriage alliance between the new King of Alterac and the King of Lordaeron. The Kirin Tor of Dalaran had their misgivings, however. The red dragon Korialstrasz - in his guise as Krasus, a member of the Kirin Tor high council - attempted to penetrate the chateau of Lord Prestor, setting off a very powerful spell-trap known as the Endless Hunger. The powerful energies maimed him, but Krasus was able to discover who he truly was. Two other members of the high council, Drenden and Modera, saw that Prestor was a complete blank magically, implying that he possessed great power - "possibly almost as powerful as Medivh", as Modera put it. The fact that the Alliance leaders, including the normally stubborn Greymane, had given Prestor their support, and the fact that King Terenas appeared to be leaving Dalaran out of the loop entirely, increased the Kirin Tor's suspicions about this unusual man. Shortly after the battle of Grim Batol, Lord Prestor disappeared under unusual circumstances, his chateau abandoned, his servants gone. Rumors indicate he may not have been who he claimed, and that the nobles of Lordaeron may have even been under his control for a time. True identity Daval Prestor was the human form taken by the Black Dragon Aspect Deathwing, seeking to manipulate the Alliance so he could destroy it from within. He had spent a lifetime disguised as the human noble, infiltrating the royal courts of Lordaeron and consolidating power in order to avenge himself upon the other dragon Aspects. After Grim Batol - when the Aspects' lost powers were restored after the destruction of the Demon Soul - Deathwing went into hiding, thus precipitating "Lord Prestor's" mysterious disappearance. His true identity is known only to Krasus and Rhonin, though only Krasus knew the name that Deathwing had taken while in his human form. Speculation Northern Lordaeron could be the location of Lord Prestor's land. Daval Prestor II, a second Lord Prestor appeared in World of Warcraft Beta, but was replaced with Lady Katrana Prestor. Its unlikely that the second Prestor is part of lore.